I Swear
by ramenmustachio
Summary: Jack and Ennis make the decision to make a life together after their explosive argument. But both men have aged apart, and must rediscover who they are and who they want to be. No copyright infringement intended. Rated M for sex, violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

I Swear: A Brokeback Mountain Fanfiction

Jack and Ennis

Chapter One_: Can't Fix it, Can't Stand it._

* * *

_Author's note: _

_The story starts right when Ennis collapses into Jack's arms at their final meeting, after Jack delivers his famous line of 'I wish I knew how to quit you.' Enjoy and leave some reviews. New chapters will be posted weekly. _

_- Ramenmustachio xx_

* * *

_May 18, 1983 _

"I can't stand this anymore Jack!" Ennis breathed out between sobs. His dark haired lover had his strong and comforting arms wrapped around him, crushing Ennis to his chest as he heaved.

"Damn you Ennis, damn you." Jack muttered the statement quietly, like a mantra or a prayer, his warm and comforting breath tickling Ennis' ear. When Ennis had to time to reflect back on the statement, he realized those words were all that stopped Jack from sobbing right there with him.

"Ennis, I ain't quittin' on ya. Cut out yer bawlin' so we can have a talk."

"I just can't stand this!" Ennis whimpered, pressing his face into Jack's left shoulder, his nose detecting hints of his familiar scent.

"Sshh cowboy. Enough. We gotta talk 'bout this." Jack said softly, his voice more calm and firm.

Ennis pulled back slightly, his cheeks were ruddy and his nose was dripping like a faucet. The tears in his eyes danced dangerously close to the edges, waiting to spill over. He drew in a few quick and calculated breaths, trying to compose himself.

"Bud, we should move. My ass is sore from supportin' you." Jack smiled up at him, his eyes filled with a strange sense of hope.

_Maybe now that he can't stand it, we can finally fix it! _He thought optimistically, hoping that they would never need to part again after today.

Jack's tan and calloused hand was grasped by Ennis' and the two cowboys walked over to Jack's truck.

"Get in for a tic, so we can talk this through." Jack said quietly, afraid that his lover wouldn't comply.

"Jack… I gotta get back. I need a roof o'er my head. Those fuckin' ranch hands will rat me out if I'm late." Ennis snapped, his anger flaring again. He couldn't stand to be angry with Jack anymore, but he could be angry at his circumstances in life.

"Bud, I can sport you the cash, if you need it. But we ain't leavin' until we talk this here situation through. Don't fuckin' treat me like some shit on your shoe." Jack retaliated, gentle at first and biting by the time he concluded.

_Ennis Del Mar, don't fuckin' play this game with me. _

"I DON'T WANT YOUR FUCKIN' MONEY!" Ennis erupted, his rage and sorrow blasting Jack as the words stepped across the threshold of his tongue.

Jack looked at Ennis with absolute heartbreak. He couldn't believe that this might be the end.

"I'm sorry Jack, but you can't just 'spect me to take your money like some cheap whore. I ain't no woman and I certainly ain't no whore. But we both know that _you _got no qualms 'bout payin' for… people." Ennis' tone was deathly quiet as he spoke; his emotions were so conflicting.

Jack snapped-Ennis' mood swings were too much for him.

"FUCK YOU ENNIS. We coulda had a real sweet life, like I said 'fore all this sobbin' started. But _you _ruined that for me. You say that you ain't queer, and maybe you ain't. But I sure as hell am. I can't just sit around waiting for the six months before I see you again. I _ache _for you, for your touch, your kiss… I need you. I need… love." Jack now was crying, his angry rant had turned sad within seconds, and his melancholy was filling up his heart.

"Jack…" Ennis was dumbfounded.

_Jack ain't queer. He's like me. He just don't know what this thing is… _

"Lemme finish. I gotta get this out." Jack admonished, turning a resigned stare towards his lover.

_I hope this don't freak him out… fuck it, I need to tell him. _

"I love you, Ennis Del Mar. I always have and I always will." Jack said, clear as day and looking at Ennis out of the corner of his eye.

Ennis' jaw dropped, and he did something he promised Jack he would never do again-he punched him right between the eyes.

* * *

_May 20__th__, 1983 _

Jack was sitting glumly in his old leather recliner. He had had a large supper with Lureen and Bobby, accompanied by several beers. Neither his wife nor his child made a comment on his increasing dependency on alcohol. As the years ticked past, Jack needed more and more booze to get through the day without collapsing. He was drowning his need for Ennis with drink, and he didn't give a fuck if it killed him.

_Might be easier if I just shot myself…_ he mused drunkenly. He would have to think about that later, when he was drunker. He didn't think he could deal with thoughts of Ennis right now.

The suicidal thoughts were unrelenting. He had them almost every day, and he could feel himself sinking into a deep depression. Thoughts of his daddy and his belt, flashes of every time he had been abused and neglected by his parents flew to the front of his mind every time he thought about ending his miserable life.

_Ennis don't want me, not after that punch. Can't believe I grew the balls to finally tell him. _

Just then, somebody knocked at the door.

"JACK! GET OFF YER ASS AND ANSWER DOOR!" Lureen called from the kitchen.

Jack grumbled as he accidentally kicked over his whiskey on the way to the door.

"Whad'ya want?" Jack slurred, his eyes cloudy.

"You." Ennis said, smiling down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

I Swear: A Brokeback Mountain Fanfiction

Jack and Ennis

Chapter Two: _Across the Threshold _

* * *

Jack's mouth almost hit the floor.

"Wha… Ennis… the hell you doin' here?" Jack whispered, the alcohol impeding his brain functions. This good lookin' cowboy couldn't be standing on his doorstep. This had to be some kind of dream, some weird hallucination.

"Er… well… like I said 'fore… I'm standin' here… for… eh… you." Ennis mumbled, his tanned face turning bright pink.

"JACK! WHO IS IT?" A woman called from inside the house, and Jack flinched briefly. . _Must be Lureen. _ Ennis thought.

Jack remained silent, seemingly lost in thought.

_This ain't like him; he's never so quiet… does he still want me? _Ennis' heart was thumping like he had run the whole way there; he was terrified of Jack's reaction. _If he rejects me, I won't be able to live another day without him. _

"Listen bud, I'm real sorry 'bout that punch. I know I told you that I wouldn't never punch you again, but I was… I was real pissed you'd tell me that. My head ain't been on straight lately." Ennis let the words fall out of his mouth as quickly as possible, before he had a chance to think about them.

"Honey… who's this?" A feminine voice trilled behind Jack.

A woman met Ennis' eyes. Her hair was obviously not naturally the platinum blonde it was dyed, but it suited her. She wore lots of makeup, which made Ennis think she was doing it for Jack. Her thick lips were trussed up in harlot red lipstick, and a flowered button down, blue jeans, and navy blue suede cowgirl boots accented her curves nicely.

_Damn she's gorgeous. She's probably all dressed up for him, tryin' to please him 'n all… _Ennis thought absent-mindedly.

Her gaze turned cold when a look of understanding flashed across her face. She reached to put her hand on Jack's shoulder, but he shrugged it off immediately.

"This is my ol' friend Ennis del Mar." Jack slurred, trying to clear his mind. He had had a lot of whiskey and some beers by the time Ennis showed up. He felt like he was going to either vomit or pass out any moment now.

_Damn his drinkin'! This ain't the right time t'be drunk! _Ennis thought furiously, now deeply concerned for his lover.

"Pleased to meet you Mr. del Mar. Jack never shuts up about you." She extended a pale and manicured hand towards him, pain resounding on her face.

"Yes'm, it's nice to meet ya. Jack certainly knows how to wag his tongue." Both of them turned to Jack expectantly, but he had turned a weird shade of green.

"Ennis…" He moaned, and then fell face first onto the foyer floor.

* * *

Jack woke up to a familiar smell; the scent of rich leather, cheap aftershave and sweet hay. Jack immediately identified this as Ennis' scent. Thinking he was still in a dream, he coasted endlessly on the small puff of joy that aroma gave him.

"Mmm… baby…" He moaned softly, curling tightly into the couch. _Wait a minute… the couch? Why'm I on the damn couch? SHIT! _Suddenly everything came flying back to him and his eyes jerked open, hardly daring to believe that Ennis was here, sitting in his house.

"Hey there sleepyhead." A familiar voice came from the armchair next to him.

"En… what're you doin' here?! How long have I been out've it? Is Lureen pissed?" He felt like shit, so when he tried to sit up as he said this, his stomach decided to rid itself of its contents. Before Ennis could respond to his inquisition, he was up and running to the bathroom.

"Jack!" Ennis sprinted after him, vaguely noticing some family photos as he passed down the lushly carpeted hall.

Ennis walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, kneeling beside his blue-eyed friend as he gagged into the toilet.

Jack was throwing up for a long time, about fifteen minutes. Ennis was horrified and trying to keep himself composed in front of Jack.

_I'm the reason he's like this, _he thought. _I ruined him. I broke the only person I ever loved. _

When Jack was seemingly finished, he collapsed backwards and fell onto the floor, his aching head hitting the cool tiles and looking for comfort.

"I'll go 'n get ya some water, 'kay?" He asked, rubbing Jack's arm gently.

Jack smiled weakly and stayed where he was, waiting for Ennis to leave so he could break down.

The click of the door shutting gave him solace enough to let his emotions out.

For the first time since Ennis had rejected him after his divorce, Jack really sobbed. His whole body was wracked with heaving, heavy gasps.

_Does this mean he wants me? What does he mean when he says he's here fer me? Iff'n I do go with him, will he ever tell me he loves me? Does he love me? He must, the way the he'll look at me sometimes… he's gotta. Shit, this'll tear Lureen up bad… or will it? I know she's been cheatin' on me since Bobby was a toddler, maybe if I leave she'll have freedom. She certainly ain't stayin' for the sex… Bobby'll be better off without me, I've been a shitty daddy. God I love Ennis… I hope this means what I think it does…_

* * *

Ennis made his way back down the hall, eager to get Jack some water. He passed a family photo and stopped. This picture seemed to be the earliest one taken of all three of them, before Jack put on weight or grew his mustache. Lureen's hair was brown in this picture, and Bobby was clearly a newborn. Lureen was smiling at the camera, her baby boy swaddled tightly in a blue blanket. Her eyes were alive and happy, her face looked more young and flamboyant than he had seen.

_This must've been 1966… three years after we parted. _Ennis thought, his eyes scanning Jack.

Jack looked like he did in his younger days, slim, muscular and very handsome. His blue eyes were twinkling at the camera, a joyous smile pulled at his lips. But if Ennis stared at his face for long enough, he could see a hint of sadness in his expression. His smile didn't reach his eyes, and his brows were decidedly set.

This picture caused Ennis more pain than he thought it would. He didn't like seeing Jack's happy little family, knowing that this son was the fruit of Jack's loins… with a woman. He knew that Jack was never truly happy with his family life, but in this picture he looked happier than he had been in years.

As he turned sharply and approached the kitchen, he heard a sneer.

"Is that cowboy the fag dad goes "fishing" with?" A teenaged voice whispered.

"Bobby! How many times I gotta tell ya? Your father and his personal life are none o' yer business young man. I don't care what your granddaddy says about him, he's my husband, and he loves you." Lureen admonished in a furious whisper.

_They know. _Fear gripped Ennis like a vice, he felt like he was dying. His knees started to shake, and he was afraid he was going to faint. _Did Jack tell 'em? Why in the name of fuck would he do that? I ain't no fag, I ain't even queer! _

Making up his mind, he walked into the kitchen, his fear turning into fury in the blink of an eye.

His fists were clenched, and he stood in the doorway glaring at the back of Bobby's head.

"Listen here!" He said, vehemence dripping from his voice.

"I ain't no godamn faggot, and I certainly ain't a queer. So you can stop your whisperin' and respect your mama before I give you a good hidin'!"

To his horror, a mini Jack turned around and looked at him. He looked like he could be Jack's twin, not his son. Large, fearful blue eyes met his and he flushed.

"Yessir… my apologies." He gave Bobby the evil eye and then walked over to Lureen.

"Jack's gettin' sick in there. Can I trouble you for a cup o' water?"

"Oh of course." She said, no emotion in her voice.

"His own damn fault, I swear that man is gonna drink himself to his grave." She said, filling a plastic cup with water and handing it to Ennis.

"He get that drunk often?" He asked, he hadn't seen a drunk Jack since… the night that they had sex the first time.

"Pretty much every evenin'. Can't hardly go more'n an hour without a beer. He breaks the whiskey out after supper. Been like that fer a few years." She muttered, clearly ashamed of her husband.

Ennis shook his head sadly, took the cup and murmured a "much appreciated ma'am."

His knock at the door caused Jack to panic, he still hadn't stopped sobbing. Quickly and desperately wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, he sniffled and leaned against the wall of the tub.

Ennis pretended not to notice Jack's tears as he handed him the cup.

"Here ya go bud." He glanced anxiously over at Jack and gave him a shy smile.

"Thanks, En." Jack sipped the water slowly, staring at Ennis.

"So…" Jack started.

"I'm here to ask you to leave Lureen, Jack. I want you to come and live with me. I want a sweet life. I done a lot o' ponderin' on how happy we could be. I want you Jack. I ain't got nothin' in my life, 'cept for you and the girls. An… I know that I ain't the best with words, but you gotta know that I feel real strong about you." Ennis finished his softly murmured and rushed speech and gazed at Jack.

"Yes." Jack said, looking at him with fondness in his eyes.

"Yes… yes what? I just fuckin' poured my heart out t'you, spoke more'n I have in years, and all you gotta say to me is _yes_?"

"Yes, I will live with you. Yes I know you "feel real strong 'bout me.'" Jack grinned his shit-eating smile at him, and Ennis couldn't control his joy.

He hurried over to Jack and swept him up into his arms. Their foreheads were inches apart, their noses brushing in soft, longing nuzzles. The electric charge between their gazes was so strong and so passionate that their breaths mirrored each other.

Ennis kissed the black bruise between Jack's eyes, murmuring an apology. Slowly, his hands moved up Jack's back, hanging onto his shirt like it was a lifeline. The two men rose, their gaze unbroken.

Soon their lips met, and it felt like it had been decades since their last kiss, not days.

Jack moaned into his mouth, and Ennis didn't care that he tasted like whiskey and cigarettes. He thought it was the best thing he'd ever savored. Jack's hands wandered down Ennis' back to cup his ass, and the kiss turned to one filled with passion and desire. Ennis gently pressed his tongue into Jack's mouth, and the two began to battle for dominance, sliding against each other.

Both cowboys were highly aroused, and the fact that each could feel the other's arousal was not helping the matter.

"Mmm…" Ennis groaned, committing this kiss to memory.

"Love you." Jack whispered against his lips.

BAM! The sound of a gunshot broke their kiss.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading. Reviews would be appreciated! :) New chapter soon, don't worry!

-Ramenmustachio


	3. Chapter 3

I Swear: A Brokeback Mountain Fanfiction

Jack and Ennis

Chapter Three: _Revelations and Rifles_

* * *

_May 18, 1983_

Ennis was sitting in his dusty old living room, staring blankly at his chipped white wallpaper.

_Jack… loves me. _No matter how wrong he felt their relationship was, those three words were causing a tidal wave of euphoria to crest in his belly.

_How can he love me? I ain't as smart as he is, Lord knows I can't talk like he can! I ain't much t'look at, skinny and tall as I am… how can he love me when I ain't even queer? How can Jack love a man who can hardly string a sentence together? Half the time we're together he does all the talkin'. I can't even tell him how strong I feel on him! _Ennis tried unsuccessfully to push these thoughts away from his consciousness; they would only lead to more despair.

Try as he may, one little thought was niggling at the back of his mind. This was the thought that scared him the most, the thought that he had been driving away all of his life: _Am I queer? Does… lovin' a man make me queer?_

There were two petrifying things in this thought: the fact that he was questioning his sexuality, and the fact that he was admitting his love for Jack. Deep down, Ennis knew that he loved Jack. The question was- did that make him gay?

_Iffn' I do love Jack, which I reckon I must… does that mean I never loved Alma? 'Cause I think I loved her, 'fore I met him. It weren't never the same, but it was definitely more'n a crush. How can I be queer if I had feelins' for a woman? I don't really like tits, and the sex with Jack has always been mind-blowin'…_

The sharp ring of his telephone cut off this trail of thought.

"Hello?" He grumbled, angry that someone would call him this late in the evening. It was almost midnight for Christ's sake!

"Hello." A soft female voice said.

"Who's this?" Ennis asked.

" Am I speakin' to Ennis Del Mar?" The voice blatantly ignored his question.

" Yeah you're speakin' to me. I'd like to know who the hell might be callin' me at this ungodly hour!"

_Could be a marketer, but they don't call this damn late. _

"Excuse me young man, my name is Jane Twist. If you could straigh'n out your tone of voice, I'd kindly 'preciate it."

_Twist… this has gotta be Jack's mama! Why the fuck is she callin' me? How does she even know who I am? Does she know 'bout me n' Jack? Why the hell would he tell her that? Shit! Is Jack okay? I know I punched him, but it weren't that hard! Oh so help me Lord, if that man is hurt, I won't never forgive m'self. _

"I sure am sorry 'bout my tone ma'am. You just caught me at an unexpected time. What can I do you for? Is Jack alright?"

"Apology accepted. T'is kinda late, but I figured you would have a whole lot o' drivin' to do, comin' back n' all." Yet again, she didn't address his inquiry.

_So she knows we go to Brokeback.. is Jack up at Lightin' Flat like usual? Is that the real reason why she's callin'? _

"Yes'm, took me a while."

"Listen… Jacky came home today with a big ol' shiner. I can reckon who gave my boy that punch, but I ain't gonna go throwin' stones. So I'm gonna ask you- do you know who punched my son?"

_Holy fuck. This woman knows about the punch! Thank God Jack made it home okay. How does she reckon it's me? How much could she possibly know? _

"Well… uh… ma'am…. I punched Jack. 'M real sorry."

"Ennis… do you mind if I call you that?"

Ennis made an affirmative grunt into the receiver.

"Ennis, I know everythin'. Jack told me this afternoon while his daddy was out plowin' the field.

Ennis sucked in a breath.

_WHAT? She knows? She knows that I been fuckin' her boy? She knows that we both been unfaithful to our wives? Why in the name of Christ would Jack tell her that stuff? That's personal, that's none o' her business! Oh God, I'm ruined! It'll be all over town by now… the tire irons'll be swingin' my way by morning! _

"Don't get upset. I ain't judgin' you or him. I've had my suspicions for years. Jack'd come back from your trips so sad, but the times when he'd stop by before, he'd be happier than a kid on Christmas. He used to talk 'bout ya all the time. Some days I feel like I know you more'n I know him. I'm callin' cause he's asleep right now and I need to talk to ya. I got a favor to ask you."

Ennis was stunned by this speech. _How can she not care? What we do ain't normal, ain't natural! He's cheatin' on his wife with me! My mama woulda slapped me if she knew who I liked to sleep beside! She must really love him. _

"I'm sorry ma'am, I dunno what to say. I ain't much with words. 'Nd frankly, you've given me a bit of a shock...but I surely appreciate your call. I hope Jack's doin' okay. Whatever you gotta ask, please do."

"S'alright Ennis, you don't gotta worry 'bout no flowery speeches 'round me. Jack ain't been alright at all. He's been gettin' sadder 'n sadder all the time. The last few years, I ain't seen him smile once. He sits there 'n lets his daddy bully him, and he ain't done that since he was a little boy. He gets real quiet, and a few times I heard him cryin' in his room. This evenin', I caught him sittin' here at the kitchen table with a knife in front o' him. I bet you can reckon what he was thinkin' of… I told him that if he didn't tell me what was goin' on, I was gonna go back ta Texas with him. He told me everythin'. How you fellas met, the postcards… and the argument you had. He seems ta think that your punch means you don't wanna see him no more. He told me that he loves you so much, he can't stand to live without you. I c'n see it in his eyes, plain as mornin'. He loves you somethin' fierce. I ain't never loved nobody like he loves you. So I'm callin ta ask you… be good to my boy. He's had a real hard life, I dunno if he's told you the whole story 'bout his childhood… I'll leave that up t'him. But the only way I reckon this will get better is if you treat my boy right. Give him a chance. I know that you're real scared somethin' will happen to the two o' you, and I can't guarantee that nothin' will. But I wanna tell you somethin' my brother used to say. He used ta tell me that I better "get busy livin' or get busy dyin.'" I think you need to take that advice. 'Cause right now, my son is preparin' to die."

Ennis was shocked by this speech. She was right, and this made sense to him. Jack needed him, needed him badly. And suddenly it all hit him like a speeding bullet: _I love Jack, and if I can claim t'love him, it makes me queer. 'N if I love him, that means his happiness is more important than my own. I gotta go 'n help him. If he were to hurt himself… I wouldn't know what to do. I hate my life now, I hate my job, I even hate my house. It's time to put someone else 'fore myself. I can do this. I'm scared as hell, but I can fuckin' do this! _

"Ma'am… I love your son. I ain't been able t'say it ta him, but I swear I do. I reckon it's time I do right by him. How long is he stayin' there?"

"I'm glad t'hear it, Jacky's stayin' the night, then hitchin' a plane back to Texas in the morning. He'll be back in Childress by late afternoon. If you're thinkin' of goin' ta him, I reckon you'll need to get in the car pretty soon. So I'll say goodnight. I'm sorry to spring all this on ya, but I love my son too much ta let this slide. You take care."

"Thank you kindly ma'am. G'night."

Ennis slammed the phone down, already rising from his seat. He whipped through his house like a tornado, packing some food and a change of clothes into a bag.

_I'm comin' for ya Jack, don't do nothin' stupid. _

* * *

_May 20__th__, 1983_

Ennis and Jack were flying down the hallway, both startled by the gunshot. The scene that met them when they reached the living room was one that shocked both men.

Bobby was standing at the end of the stairs, Jack's hunting rifle grasped firmly between his hands. His right hand was inches away from the trigger, and the barrel was pointing towards a figure in the doorway. His eyes had a maddened and furious look to them. Lureen stood several feet away, both hands clasped over her mouth in fear. She was as straight as a telephone pole, her rigid spine contradicting her shaking palms.

"GET THE HELL OUTTA MY HOUSE! YOU WANNA THREATEN MY DADDY? BACK AWAY NOW, OLD MAN. YOU AIN'T MY GRANDPA NO MORE!" Bobby shouted at the shadowy figure in the doorway.

_Christ, that must be L.D!_

The man backed away an inch, and the porch light revealed him to be who Ennis suspected. His eyes were beady, and his girth was massive. His small mouth was agape, clearly shocked by his grandson's reaction.

Ennis cut his eyes over to Jack, who was staring at his son like he had grown a third leg.

"Bobby…" Jack started, trying to approach.

"Dad, stay out of this. I'm sick of this man callin' you a faggot. He's been pourin' these ideas into my brain since I was a little kid, I can't stand it no more! I even ended up callin' Mr. del Mar that name, and I'm deeply ashamed! He's the reason why I'm so mixed up!" Bobby gesticulated towards L.D.

"Son, he don't mean no harm. He's your granddaddy, and I'm sure this can be settled without my gun!" Jack said, his tone berating, but there was a hint of pride in it as well.

"No dad, it can't! He came bargin' in here, sayin' that he was gonna kill you fer havin' your man in this house. He said he was gonna "wring your neck with his bare palms." And mama just stood there and let him say those things! I am sick of this bullshit! I love you, and I am tired of bein' told how filthy you are. You ain't filthy, you're my dad!" Bobby was tearing up as he finished his tirade, and Jack found his eyes misting as well.

_I'll be damned… L.D. ain't got my son in his clutches. He loves me. Why couldn't he say that all along? _

"I said that he's disgustin' 'cause he is! He's goin' straight ta hell." L.D. muttered, clearly not feeling threatened anymore.

Before any of the people in the living room could react, Bobby fired a second warning shot, the bullet whizzing past L.D's face.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out." He whispered, eerily quiet.

L.D turned to Jack and Ennis and seemed to size them up. Ennis turned a dark shade of red, his hands fisting by his sides. He was reigning in his temper.

"If I see either of you cocksuckers anywhere near this house by mornin' I will come back with my own gun and shoot you dead." He said, and then he turned and bolted down the steps.

All of them stood frozen, waiting for the sound of L.D's tires peeling away. Once he departed, Bobby dropped the gun and ran into Jack's arms.

Jack enveloped his boy in a spine-crushing hug, holding him as tightly as he could.

"I love you. I love you. I love you." Jack's whispered words cloaked the room in a sense of calm.

Ennis and Lureen glanced at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Bobby and Jack broke apart a few moments later, and Bobby looked at Ennis and muttered a "sorry" before heading up to his room, no doubt to process this emotional high.

"I told you t'lock up that gun!" Lureen said, anger flaring as she glared at Jack.

Jack sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Lureen, we gotta talk." He ignored her comment while he looked at her. She was as pretty as ever, her age barely showing. Her face was a jumble of emotions: anger, sadness, concern and empathy.

"I know that you're leavin' me Jack." She said, her voice emotionless.

"Lureen… I didn't want this to happen the way it did." Jack sighed, staring at his boots.

Ennis felt like he was intruding, and he went to depart.

"I'll uh… I'll go and sit in the kitchen." He muttered, wanting to get away from this awkward conversation.

_Jack wants me! He wants to make this work! _A cacophony of inexplicable joy was exploding in his soul.

* * *

Jack and Lureen spoke for a long time, most of which Ennis didn't hear. Around ten o' clock, Jack wandered into the kitchen, looking tired and sad.

"Hey there cowboy." He murmured as he grabbed a mug out of the cupboard.

"Hay is fer horses." Ennis said, trying to cheer Jack up.

"Well you would know all 'bout horses, now wouldn't ya?"

Both men chuckled good-naturedly.

"Jack… does this mean what I think it means?"

"What do ya think it means?"

"Well… I'm hopin' it means you're comin' with me."

Jack's face split into a grin, his eyes scrunching a little.

"Cowboy, where else would I be goin'?"

* * *

**_Author's Note: First thing's first- I cannot find the name for Mrs. Twist mentioned anywhere in the short story or in the film, so I made one for her. If anyone does happen to know her first name, I would be happy to change it. Secondly, thank you so much for reading, following, favoriting and reviewing this fanfic. This is my first BBM fic, and I hope it'll live up to your expectations. I'm used to writing much grittier stuff, so hopefully this isn't pushing it. I know that this story has been very tense for the first few chapters, and I just want you to know that the mood will shift. I hate soapy fics, so I try to avoid this at all costs. The subsequent chapters will be more substantial, so updating will take a little longer. You can expect a weekly installment. Thank you, once again. _**

**_-Ramenmustachio xxx_**


	4. -AUTHOR'S NOTE -

10,/25/ 2013

_Dearest Reader, _

_I figured I'd just leave this little note here, to give you some reassurance. YES I am still writing "I Swear" and YES I am in the process of banging out chapter four. :) I want to apologize for my absence, I was busy revising my novel. On top of work and life and everything else in the world, it really slowed my writing process down... Have no fear, I shall return with my two favorite men in tow! I got a few concerned P.M.'s from people about where this story is headed- I can guarantee a happy ending, but I am a realist. I try to write Jack and Ennis as they appear in the film and in the short story, and that includes their flaws. I absolutely love the FanFic community and what they have done with these two characters, but sometimes stories can gloss over their imperfections. I know that the first few chapters of this tale have been fairly brief, and I apologize. This is my first BBM fic, and I was unsure if there were any readers still out there that would be interested in my version of things. I'm honestly astounded that even one of you lovely folks followed my story, I figured it was cliched and overdone. But I have fallen in love with the life I am giving them, and I hope you will too._

_Now, I know I've said this before, but I really mean it this time: the following chapter (the one I'm working on right now) is going to be MUCH more substantial, and I aim to set up a similar method for the succeeding chapters. So thanks for putting up with my shitty timing, my obnoxiously long author's notes and for sending me feedback. _

_-Ramenmustachio xxx_


End file.
